


Burn Me Up

by TsarAlek



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Lio tends to Galo's needs and lights a fire in the soul of his firefighting boyfriend: a fire that Galo can't help but love and crave more of. Perhaps the firefighter is a bit of an arsonist himself.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Burn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Promare fandom, I hope to be writing more Galolio soon! Short, pwp, fun, just some Lio being a service top and fucking Galo- enjoy!

“Lio, are you just… are you just going to keep doing that?” Galo asked between deep breaths.

Lio simply looked up from his position with a glint in his eyes. He completely ignored the question. 

Galo shifted and laid back into the bed, unable to meet Lio’s gaze without red blooming in his cheeks. Being unable to see Lio work didn’t help stave off the burning in his face. Brightly did his cheeks shine. Lio once told him he looked purple when he blushed- something about his blue hair mixing with the red of his face. 

Galo knew he was probably pretty purple at that moment.

“I’m already… just- can we move on?” he nearly cried the words.

Lio huffed a laugh but still didn’t relent, didn’t change his actions. 

Lio’s fingers curled, curled into Galo so deeply that Galo felt the rush of adrenaline accompanied with flaming heat. Lio’s slender fingers prodded him, pushed into him deeper, deeper, exploring him. Lio’s middle finger in particular was the one to worry about. Galo felt it searching him, as it so often did. He felt it pressing against his walls and stretching him out, he felt it circling. Lio had been circling that spot for minutes that felt like hours now. Not yet had Lio pressed into it, not yet had he granted Galo that sweet pressure and that spark of flame.

Galo found himself yearning for it as he focused on the fingers prodding him. He yearned for that feeling- that fire that only Lio could ignite in his firefighting soul. 

Lio sucked in around Galo’s cock. His teeth raked ever so gently up the shaft as Lio lifted his head. 

Galo dared chance another glance.

It was a mistake.

Lio was smiling and his eyes had narrowed into a most smug look. That all too familiar glean was still shining in his beautiful eyes. 

“L-Lio…” he barely managed to choke out.

“What is it Galo?” he smiled and took Galo’s cock in his hand. “Do you need something?” he asked as he planted a kiss to the saliva slick shaft. 

Lio’s middle digit, the dangerous one, finally prodded Galo in that bean shaped spot that he had been purposefully avoiding for the last five minutes. Lio pushed into it and rubbed downwards, slipping his finger slightly out before thrusting back into Galo. 

Galo finally let loose the breath he had been holding for so long. The anticipation was killing him as much as the desire to cum. Galo breathed deeply, and felt shivers run up his body as Lio continued to rub into him. The fire inside him was finally being stoked into a proper blaze, the kind only Lio had the power to light.

“What do you want Galo?” Lio hummed. Lio trailed one of his fingers over the slit of Galo’s cock and rubbed it, swirling around his sweet precum. “You have to use your words.”

“I want to burn Lio. Please. Please…” Galo begged.

“Good. Good…” Lio’s face lit up; he loved nothing more than to hear Galo beg for the fire, for his flames of passion.

Lio licked up Galo’s shaft, eyeing his writhing partner with the look of a predator. Galo raised his head only high enough to watch through fluttering eyes. Lio licked slowly, savoring him like he was a cold treat on a hot summer’s day. Lio’s tongue swirled around the head of Galo’s cock. He licked gleefully into the slit, tasting the mess beading there, tasting  _ Galo.  _ Lio’s eyes softened as he opened his mouth and slowly descended again.

Galo pressed down into the bed as the feeling of pressure around his cock surged up his spine. No one could do this like Lio, not even Galo when he was alone. The thought that Lio knew him better than he did himself brought Galo a sense of ease; ease and comfort. Galo glanced down to Lio again; he was so focused on his task, that glimmer in his eyes so bright as he deepthroated Galo as far as he could. His eyes were watering slightly and the sounds coming from his mouth as he sucked and swallowed were hilariously obscene, especially considering the grace with which Lio always carried himself.

Galo clenched his eyes shut, allowing himself to feel, truly  _ feel  _ where Lio touched. He felt the fingers playing inside him, pushing and jabbing into his recesses, stroking that itch he had felt for days while Lio was away. Lio curled, curled those slender and beautiful fingers and Galo arched, felt the pleasure burn inside him as he yelped. Lio pressed again, harder, and Galo shook with so much pleasure, with so much Lio flooding his senses.

“Lio, keep doing that, please, it’s like fire,” Galo didn’t used to enjoy likening this to fire but the way it made Lio react meant that Galo had started doing it more often. The hastening of Lio’s fingerfucking was well worth the shame of lighting a fire instead of extinguishing one. Lio was a person who made Galo’s horizons expand, those within his soul, and his body also, as Lio scissored him open and curled those fingers again.

Fire, so much heat, so much warmth ran up Galo’s body. The promare might have left Lio but it’s spirit would never truly be gone; it simply evolved, changed. Lio lit Galo ablaze, and Galo stoically bit his lip, refusing to cry out no matter how much love and pleasure he felt deep within. 

The heat built so high, to the point Galo swore he saw that familiar teal and purple surrounding Lio, and Galo knew he was done, about to burn up. 

Lio sucked him down, down his throat. Lio had a keen intuition and curled those fingers of his one last time. Galo broke beneath him with a breathless cry. He burned, he was fire. He unleashed all his passion down Lio’s throat as he arched again, and shivered despite the heat coursing through his veins. 

Lio choked him down, choked the result of his work as much as he could. Galo’s cum spilled out the sides of Lio’s overstuffed mouth, and dribbled down his chin as Lio continued to savor Galo’s cock, and his sweet taste. 

Galo fell back into the bed limp, all burned up and let Lio continue to suck him. The embers of his release were perhaps as enjoyable as the act itself. Lio’s fingers slowly withdrew from within him though Lio was still sucking him down.

“Lio… are you… done?” he asked. “Not that it’s unpleasant.”

Lio slowly raised his gaze to meet Galo’s. He was something beautiful, he always was; but there was something about Lio staring him down with cum dribbling down his chin and the sides of his mouth that made Galo’s heart skip more than a beat. 

Lio opened his mouth wide enough to allow Galo to slip out. He smirked, and made a most exaggerated gulping sound. “Sorry,” he apologized. “You’re just… really sweet.” He stood up at the edge of the bed, cum still a mess around his mouth, eyes burning with that glean of danger that Galo had fallen so deeply for. Lio licked his lips, and wiped the side of his mouth with one of his hands before licking it clean, like a cat lazily licking its paw. 

Lio knelt on the bed above Galo, one knee between Galo’s thighs, slowly pushing up. He inched closer, erection on clear display to Galo below him. One side of his mouth was still messy, and as he got closer and closer to Galo’s face he could smell the light musk of his ejaculate.

“What now Galo?” he smiled a sweet smile, and licked his lips again.

Galo felt shivers run up his spine as he stared at that last dribble of his own cum running down Lio’s mouth. He reached up with his hand, and wiped it away with his thumb. Lio caught his hand and his eyes fluttered closed as he brought Galo’s thumb to his mouth and sucked that last bit down. His tongue swirled around Galo’s thumb, the same way he had sucked Galo’s cock.

Galo sharply intook breath as Lio’s knee pressed gently against his crotch. There was only one answer.

Galo pulled Lio down atop him, smashing their mouths together. His hands found Lio’s hips and held him, ran up and down his slender back. Galo opened his mouth and felt Lio invade him and his senses with that mildly sweet taste and the smell of his warm vanilla shampoo. Lio sucked on Galo’s tongue, licked the roof of his mouth, and giggled as Galo sighed and let himself fall prone to Lio’s loving advances.

Galo pushed Lio and his cum tasting lips away only long enough to utter two more words. 

“Fuck me.”

Galo burned that night once more and fell asleep with Lio in his arms and a trickle of white escaping him; and Galo was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic updates are posted on my [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
